Music Jam 2009
, ready for the Music Jam 2009 (that stage is at the Beach)]] announcing the Music Jam on the What's New Blog.]] The Music Jam 2009 is a party that has been confirmed in the What's New Blog, and it is being held between 17-26 July. It is also confirmed in the Club Penguin Times that DJ Cadence and the Penguin Band will make special appearances throughout the event, And it is likely that the Penguin Band will be playing on the Iceberg again, because there are cameras and TVs. It is confirmed that a Members-only Back Stage that you can only access by buying an all-access pass. There are Stages at the Dock, Coffee Shop, and Lighthouse. In the most recent newspaper edition, it reveals that the Lighthouse, nicknamed "Bubble Pop" is pop and rock theme, the main Stage is at the Dock, the Penguin Band will play at the Iceberg, Easy Island Music will be on at the Cove, and that the Ski Village has an orchestra. It was also revealed that there will be two backstages for the party. See Back Stage and Night Club Rooftop. There will be a Music Catalog to buy instruments from. Trivia *When asked, Billybob gave a hint. He said: "Next Month's party SOUNDS pretty good." *The Back Stage will return for the third time. The first was the first Music Jam ,then it re-appeared at the Penguin Play Awards with a different look and name, and the third time will be at the second Music Jam. *There will be a VIP pass again. *The Music Jam '09 screen is the first visit screen to have music with it. *Like last year the Backstage will be at the Dock, but unlike last year there will be another one. The other one will be the Night Club Rooftop. *It was released 40 minutes early, then the band is already taking a break and the Ski Village is still under construction. And when you get an item, it will say the item is not availble yet. This glitch happened before in different situations, (actually they patched the ID to prevent hackers getting old items) *The free item is the Green Headphones. *When you pick up the Green Headphones it says "You have found a Green Headphones", which has a grammar mistake in it. *The Soccer Pitch was called the Rock Rink, because the Ice Rink is usally there. *Some of the stages in the Music Jam needs people standing on it to activate the music. *The Music Maker 3000 has returned too, but it isn't at the Dojo as last year, it is at The Party, which is only accesed by the Snow Forts (besides the Ice rink). *There is a new catalog, the Shirts Rock Catalog which has 6 shirts and an all access pass. Only members can buy things there. *At the Ice Berg, the Penguin Band is suppoased to play there, and when they arn't there their is a sign which says: The Penguin Band is taking a break. *It is the first party to have 3 rooms as The Party. Stage Guide *Coffee Shop - "Blue" themed, "Generic Way" playing. *Beach - "Pop" themed. *Lighthouse - Play your own instrument. *Ski Village - "Orca-Straw", orchestra themed. *Mine - "Musical Icicles". *Cave - Floor Piano 3000 *Night Club - Downstairs: DJ3K Music, Upstairs: Msuic Video Production *Soccer Pitch - Rock N Roll *Snow Forts - Red vs. Blue, "Battle of the Bands". *The Party - Music Maker 3000. *Forest - Western themed. *Cove - Easy Island Music *Iceberg - Penguin Band Main Stage (Dock) Day 1 - Rock N Roll Gallery Construction for the Music Jam 2009 File:DockJam.png|The Dock before the Party. File:ForestJam.png|The Forest before the Party. File:VillageJam.png|The Ski Village before the Party. File:FortsJam.png|The Snow Forts before the Party. File:CoveJam.png|The Cove before the Party. File:BeachJam.png|The Beach before the Party. File:LightJam.png|The Lighthouse before the Party. File:BergJam.png|The Iceberg before the Party. File:CoffeeJam.png|The Coffee Shop before the Party. File:PitchJam.png|The Soccer Pitch before the Party. See also *Music Jam 2008 *Instruments *Back Stage